Arctic Ice: Neptune's Blessing
by ChocolateCarnival
Summary: At the thrust of a Celestial Bronze blade, the glacial ice in the Arctic shattered with a deafening crack as the Son Of Neptune summoned the power of the ocean through kilometers of ice to protect his friends by dragging hundreds of shades with him into the abyss. Drifting through the icy cold waters of the freezing ocean, there is only a world of white above and death below. Yaoi


Hello all my honeys! Happy New Year! This is a surprise update for the first day of 2015! For those of you behind me in the time zones, I suppose it only counts as a December 31st post for you. However, there is literally twenty minutes for me before its 12 AM and the clocks switchover into the New Year. Oh goody, I'm hoping to start 2015 off with a bang and here you have it…my firecracker bang.

**Arctic Ice: Neptune's Blessing** is an idea I've been toying with for a long while now, I know it's quite dark in taste but it's got my Percy Jackson & The Olympian OTP with a vibrant twist. I'm taking some liberties with Neptune in this, giving him a different appearance because Dionysus and several other gods appeared in two forms throughout the Heroes Of Olympus. This is how I envision his Roman Aspect.

Anyways, please heed the warnings I am placing for this Two-shot…there will be quite a bit.

Arctic Ice: Neptune's Blessing contains: **M/M Lemons, Incest, Heavy Angst, Dark Fic, Near Death experience, Canon Deviation** at the end of second book (The Son Of Neptune), **Father x Son Pairing, Canon setting** and some liberties with the facts…like gods can interfere in their demigod children's lives and so forth. It deals with **Heavy taboo themes** so please be careful **not**** to ignore the warnings**.

The set pairing is: **Neptune (**Ποσειδῶν**) x Perseus (**Περσεύς**)**

Other than that, I don't think I have any more notes. I'm exhausted since I worked almost too fast to get this done. May my honeys have a blessed New Year and I hope you look forward to all that's to come.

There is still much for me to do, so please enjoy the start of something new…my Bleach, Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson filled 2015:

* * *

><p><span><strong>Arctic Ice: Neptune's Blessing<strong>

_To the north, beyond the gods, lies the legion's crown. Falling from ice, the Son Of Neptune shall drown…_ Darkness. A heavy miasma of swirling black was encompassing the vast turbulent waters of Disenchantment Bay. Dazed sea-green eyes gazing mournfully at the weak Alaskan sun that filtered dim shafts of light through an inky, ice cold and sub-zero saltwater grave as the delayed ebb and flow of the tides dragged a numb body straight towards the bottom of the ocean floor that reached into uncountable, inescapable, depths below. As far as Percy Jackson could tell, he knew that he would find his death somewhere at 60 Degrees, 18 Minutes, 50 Seconds North and 139 Degrees, 22 minutes, 15 Seconds West. Not because his father's gift to breathe underwater had failed him, but because the shock of the cold was eating away at his fading consciousness with an alarming rate. Large spots of black were dancing into the edges of his vision, all thoughts of rationality fleeing his mind as the young Demigod battled to focus on anything except the extreme exhaustion that was weighing down heavy limbs and struggling breaths that strained painfully in desperately heaving lungs. Keeping himself dry seemed like an impossible task when his concentration was completely overcome though, the arctic temperatures seeping frosty tendrils into far too thin clothes as it hastened the onset of hypothermia and brought forth several uncontainable tremors across pale skin.

An unannounced dizziness was also flooding the depths of a confused awareness, numb fingers loosening unwittingly around Riptide's balanced hilt as Percy watched, helpless and unable to grasp onto reality; the Twelfth Legion Eagle Standard floating from his left hand as it shot spidery arcs of light blue into the dark ocean surrounding him. The deadly pennant was sending thousands of volts of pure electricity through his bloodstream, assaulting a wavering consciousness with heady shocks that were amplified in the presence of water as the last few days of a confused, upturned-and-erased, life flashed before sea-green eyes and an erratically racing heart slowed notably in his chest beat by beat. Summoning a hurricane, expending a vast amount of strength to call the ocean up through the thick ice of the Hubbard Glacier and sacrificing himself to protect Hazel and Frank had left the sixteen-year-old Son Of Neptune drifting aimlessly beneath the waves without an ounce of strength to help himself rise to the surface or find a way back to safety. Not that there would be anything to rise to, he reminded himself belatedly. He had shattered a good chunk of the glacier to pieces with his power so that he could drag the shades into the void with him. _This was it_, his soul whispered quietly. He had reached the end of his rope, _knowing_ that he had at least given his a friends a chance to survive their plight even if they were up against a giant by themselves.

Having faith that they would succeed was the only thing that kept green eyes open, the Demigod's heart refusing to submit to the scant possibility that his fading breaths would die here aimlessly in the Arctic ocean unknown and forgotten by the gods he was descendant from. No, they _would_ survive. He _knew_ they would. It was their fate to do many great things, pure gut instinct told him so. And even when that same instinct told him he would survive this some way or the other _too_, Percy didn't want to get his hopes up too high. All his strength had left him in a rush, the ocean dragging him down with a heavy weight he had never felt before as he could only gaze yearningly at the bubbles of air reaching towards the shafts of light whilst he disappeared further into the darkness below. Strangely, he was not panicked by the outcome of his fate. Sad, perhaps, that he would not be able to know the mother he had seen in brief snippets of regained memory and Tyson's childlike innocence towards his older brother. But not afraid. Maybe it was because when he concentrated hard enough, he could feel the slow and rhythmic tides surrounding his form as it enveloped him in a sense of deep peace and yielding instinct. It was just like the heartbeat of the ocean, a steady cadence of marching fate that momentarily convinced him his father, Neptune, was influencing the awe-inspiring might of the sea across the globe…even so very far removed from the land of the gods.

Hissing softly in strain when the loss of his wavering consciousness influenced the control over his power, Percy felt his breath halting in his lungs as the touch of the water suddenly soaked through his clothes completely and erased the small barrier of protection he had possessed against the freezing depths. It was searing across his skin like a fire of ice, numbing and narrowing down his perception to the unimaginable explosion of pain that imploded his heart as he gasped a deep breath in the hopes that it would settle his growing anguish. It was a mistake though, it didn't do much of anything…only increased the influence of his pain all the more. Becoming like the sensation of breathing fine shards of ice, sharper and harsher than glass, his lungs heaved with pure shock as the first rush of salty water flooded his mouth without consent. Bathed in the encompassing and bleak light of the arctic ocean, he could no longer feel the familiar weight of Anaklusmos in his hand _regardless_ of his best attempts to never let the weapon drift far from his fingertips. He couldn't remember exactly how he had obtained the sword or from whom, his memories were still cruelly and unfairly locked away from him. But he knew, somehow, that it had been an important gift from his father…just like he could vividly recall the sensation of a warm smile, intense sea-green eyes, black hair and a large trident whenever he thought of the godly being who had sired him.

Had he met the God Of The Sea before his memories had been sealed away? Did Neptune acknowledge him as a son or was what Frank had said about gods not meeting their demigod children true? Percy didn't know what to believe anymore, he only had the barest hint of a 'sensation' guiding him through this quest after all. And bouts of knowledge and pure instinct he did not recall how he had gained in the first place. Shouldn't he be angry at Neptune? Or was his father Poseidon, Greek instead of Roman? There were so many question that were left without an answer, all of them rushing into the forefront of his mind despite the black haired teen knowing it was unlikely they'd ever get acknowledged. It was almost impossible to move now, he noted. He couldn't breathe either because water was filling his lungs as he clamped his hand over his mouth and struggled to prevent himself from inhaling brackish water instinctively. Black shadows were converging at the edge of his vision, his heartrate dropping another notch as the underwater world blurred alarmingly around him. The light of the surface seemed so very far above him, like a beautiful dream out of reach as he uselessly threw elegant fingertips towards the shafts of turquoise coloured light that reflected through shattered chunks of blue-white ice.

This land; so harsh, cold and deadly to all was utterly beautiful with its isolated whiteness even in the bleakest depths of its ocean, the sixteen-year-old stubbornly holding onto the last of his consciousness as he fitfully tried to call upon the currents that were swirling restlessly beneath him. It was no use, the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach refused to respond to anything. He had used too much power, sacrificed too much of himself for others and now he was paying the price for it. Despite it all, there was the barest hint of a smile touching petal pink lips as the last of a hazed vision became partially concealed by the weightless sensation of messy black hair floating like a halo around his head and a soothing, lilting, peace that encompassed every beat of his slowing heart. There was only one regret twisting anxiously through the pit of his stomach, the fact the he had never gotten a chance to apologize to those whom he'd left behind and the memories he'd never be able to acknowledge himself. Who was he really? What had he accomplished? Had he ever done anything that his family could be proud of? Ah, but it didn't really matter anymore. The world was spinning in alarming circles around him, his thoughts abruptly shattered by a heaving cough that nearly forced all the bubbles of air from his lungs as he clenched his eyes shut and whispered a sincere prayer to the only being that he hoped would be able to hear him.

_I beseech thee Father, __**release**__ me. Unlock my memories, unburden my heart so that I may know who I am before death. In return, I yield my soul to your domain only, Lord Neptune, so that I may serve your court at your whimsy. The Fates may bear witness to my fall, Lord Of The Sea. But unto you I, Perseus, Son Of Poseidon, grant my last mortal breath…_ A flood of uncontained words were echoing deafeningly through a fading soul, sea-green eyes lidding half-mast behind heavy eyelids as Percy struggled to recall how he had known that prayer. It had simply flowed up like a torrent within him, breaking across his skin in a collision of emotions he had thought he had forgotten as his back finally came to rest on the soft silt at the bottom of Disenchantment Bay. He was only vaguely aware of Riptide throwing up a muddy cloud several meters to his right, the golden eagle standard burrowing in the sand a little further away as a sudden flash of lightning blinded dazed eyes for several seconds of intense confusion. Petal pink lips were parting one last time to expel what Percy was sure was his dying breath. The air released from his lungs in a dancing array of glowing turquoise, blue, green and white bubbles that lit up the entirety of ocean floor for as far as the eye could see in a shower of fractured colours that were more breathtaking and beautiful than the enchanted Northern Lights.

In the next few seconds, a valiantly beating heart was faltering in the sixteen-year-old's chest. A warm current suddenly materializing out of nowhere to wrap itself around his trembling frame like a soothing blanket as the ice slowly melted from his blood. Sea-green eyes fluttered shut with pure exhaustion though, his blood roaring deafeningly in his ears as a strange_ thump, thump, thump_ kept his consciousness painstakingly anchored to his body. The sensation of winnowing currents were caressing pale skin in tandem to an approaching presence, the rhythmic sound drawing closer with every second that passed as Percy could have sworn he heard a deep baritone calling out his name in concern. He was in too much pain and too tired to care however, something within urging him to let go of everything that was holding him back as a black abyss curled restrictive tendrils around his wrists and grew vines like death around useless limbs. Would bliss finally find him if he were to let go? It was—. _Perseus_! A voice echoed sternly through his mind, throwing a disarrayed mix of sensation and hallucinations into sharp focus as a powerful surge exploded through a silent heart and the sensation of a warm palm came to rest tenderly against a furrowed forehead. Coughing painfully when a stuttering breath suddenly filled his lungs with precious oxygen, the dark haired teen desperately tried to escape the restrictive hands that were pressing down on his chest to contain his convulsions.

_Open your eyes, Perseus…open your eyes and __**look**__ at me!_ _Look only at me and I shall grant your eternal prayers!_ Instinctively obeying those words without thought, sea-green eyes snapped open to a scene that a deeply hazed mind couldn't truly comprehend as time abruptly ground to a halt for Percy Jackson. Bowing protectively over his prone form was a tall, lithe, frame that possessed a pair of haunting green eyes in the same hue and colour as his. They were glowing brightly with the power of the deep, containing a gaze so intense that the dark haired teen couldn't focus on anything else as attractive and clean-shaven features accentuated a being that looked no older than twenty-six. Enveloped in a vast array of black hair that floated aimlessly in the current, the hip-length strands were artfully decorated with a two finger-width braids that were studded with smoky pearls as they wrapped themselves around a silver crown sculpted from glowing adamantine like binding chains. Giving off a shimmer of turquoise light in the dark, a large spiked trident symbol was resting right in the centre of a forehead as the three tines glowed brightly in the water and regal lips, forming a perfect cupid's bow, pulled down into a fierce scowl of concentration. Shapely eyebrows were also pulled together in an expression of anger, elegant fingertips hovering over Percy's lips as he became aware of the strange warmth that tickling bubbles created as they rose playfully against his skin.

This being…_this being_, he gaped uselessly. He was more beautiful and deadly than the God Of Death they had freed from his bonds on the ice-shelf above, an aura of uncontained power was literally sending sparks of electricity through fast heating blood as sea-green eyes narrowed down with fierce nobility and regal control the young Demigod had never seen before. It was almost too much for him to comprehend, an instinctual need glowing warmly in the pit of his stomach as heavy eyelids sought to flutter shut again out of pure exhaustion and hope that the strange vision would not withdraw from his consciousness. Only, a deep baritone reverberated powerfully through every cell of his body as it warned him _not_ to close his eyes. The ethereal male was curling his right hand around a glowing Celestial Bronze weapon decisively, the reality of the situation not dawning on Percy entirely as he stared at a glowing trident that was swirling the currents around them in a protective funnel. Wasn't that supposed to be Neptune's symbol of power? Shivering softly when the water lit up with an astounding display of colours, sea-green eyes lidded sensually behind heavy lids as calloused fingertips came upwards to brush floating hair away from his forehead and subsequently traced an ancient symbol of protection in anointment on his flesh.

Dressed evocatively in dark jeans, a tight long-sleeved black shirt and light green jumper; a thigh-length black trench-coat was accentuating a shimmering sea-green scarf that complimented the fierce glow of green orbs as they clashed commandingly with the ocean currents. The Lord Of The Sea seemed out of place here in the darkness of Disenchantment Bay, even though his very presence was causing the lulling tides to yield themselves to his will. Pulling a freezing body against his chest in compassionate protection, the hip-length dark haired being stood with a startling amount of fluid grace as steady footsteps guided him towards a dark shadow that loomed several meters ahead in the distance. Gripping fistfuls of soft hair and the edges of a warm coat between numb fingertips, Percy could only blink in surprise at the shell encrusted and beautifully designed chariot that was harnessed to four massive hippocampi swishing rainbow finned tails through the water with growing irritation. They bowed respectfully at the presence of the Sea God however, their whinnies and nickers perfectly understandable to the sixteen-year-old as he frowned deeply with confusion when his mind was abruptly overwhelmed with an intense migraine and conflicting thoughts. This wasn't what his father looked like, he noted absently. His memories were once again colliding violently with a sensation of displacement, his heart telling him that this _wasn't_ Poseidon.

And yet, there was no doubt that this _was_ the Lord Of The Sea, the Stormbringer, the Earthshaker, the Father Of Horses and the King Of Atlantis. He was—.

'_Please_, child…do not think of me as Poseidon presently. I am Neptune, God Of The Sea. If my mind is at war with itself, it incapacitates me from being able to protect you and grant your wish. Such a beautiful and sincere prayer has granted me enough stability to appear before you as Lord Neptune. Thusly I shall _stay_ Neptune for now.' This was the Roman god who had sired him? Holy shit, Percy wanted to curse. If he hadn't been as cold as he was now, he was assured that his cheeks would be flaming red with a combination of embarrassment and attraction as he promptly buried his nose against warm fabric that was completely dry and saturated with the scent of lemon, elderflower, the ocean depths and an attractive miasma of strong spearmint. With a swift flick of a two and half-metre trident, Neptune summoned the Twelfth Legion's Eagle Standard and Riptide's glowing blade towards him as he climbed into his awaiting chariot without a single faltering step despite his considerable burden. 'As ruler of this realm, I shall not permit one of my own to drown here. You are _my_ child, I vow to protect you as such and in return…Perseus Jackson…I accept the sacrifice of the last mortal breath you have granted me. It is not your fate to die here. You are destined to stay beside me for an eternity when your duty to the mortal world completes a few months from now in Greece.'

'W-wait…w-wha—?!' Trailing off with surprise when warm lips whispered against his forehead with gentle affection, Percy could have sworn that a startling amount of possessive pride was colouring sea-green depths as several words in Latin he could not translate quickly enough, breathed a secondary blessing over his soul. A heady warmth instantly shot through his veins, curling powerfully in the pit of his stomach as he dug his teeth into his bottom lip to keep himself from crying out when a scorching fire burned across pale skin and sent his slow heart racing into an desperately erratic rhythm. The pain he had forgotten from before, was creeping back into the edges of his awareness as the Stormbringer grasped the reins with his left hand and promptly hastened the powerful Hippocampi into the ocean's depths. 'Hush, Perseus, and conserve your strength. You need to heal and I only have four hours until Arion arrives at Camp Jupiter where you are needed. One of my messengers have informed your fellow cohorts to travel back to San Francisco where you'll meet them for the deciding battle. There is precious little time to waste, child, so fall away into the darkness. I need to assume my true form to return to the palace before I can even begin to mend the damage to your soul and engrave my mark on you to complete our sealing contract…'

A sense of deep trepidation was chasing darkly down the black haired teen's spine, making him wonder what exactly was expected of him in those moments as his vision began to fade around the edges when he was once again enveloped in the deadly whispers of the opening abyss. In the end, there was no time to cry out, his startled scream was stifled with the sensation of blood and saltwater flooding his mouth as he heaved a sickening cough the instant that the back of his throat burned painfully with an accidental gasp of seawater. The last thing he was aware of as his tethers to reality was severed, was the strong arms that kept him firmly pressed against a warm chest and the weightless sensation of the Hippocampi thundering into the distance with such speeds that he doubted Hazel's immortal horse could keep up. And that was only until his entire form was abruptly bathed in a searing heat and his eyes remained firmly glued shut as the Earthshaker assumed his true form to cross the large distance from Alaska to Atlantis in the blink of an eye. Neptune had hastened his path across vast nautical miles towards the palace that he doubted his son knew was situated several kilometres away from the bay of San Francisco. Granted, the Roman palace was uninhabited most of the time…it was still the closest place that he could find to spare himself and his son some time before the young Demigod would once again be thrust into danger by the cruel hands of fate.

'Your Majesty! We have not expected you, should we relieve you of your burden? The palace Throne Room is—.'

'Silence!' A harsh baritone suddenly called, a deadly anger swirling through sea-green depths as the Lord Of The Sea made his way towards the large archways that were decorated with columns of abalone shell and deep-sea pearls. Heavy booted feet were gliding across the underwater palace floors without a sound, a heavy trench-coat swaying hypnotically in the tide as it flared out menacingly behind him and cut an impressive figure that was surrounded only by the utmost command and respect. 'I do not have time for formalities, unfortunately. Escaping Jupiter's wrath to save my son and complete the fate inscribed upon his soul before birth, has only given me several hours to complete my claim.'

'Return to you duties until then, my servants of the sea. I am to be granted nothing less than complete privacy and your utmost discretion…' With those words spoken with heavy finality, Neptune headed towards the section of the palace that was carefully constructed to reflect the atmosphere of the earth above as he laid his charge on a bed of warm animal furs, silks and feather pillows as a lash of commanding power abruptly ignited the hearth with a glowing fire that flickered with the same sea-green, blue shade that curled evocatively around the symbol on his crown and the tines of his trident.

'When you wake, Perseus…your world will be changed irrevocably from what you knew…' He breathed affectionately, tracing an icy cold cheek with a curled forefinger before leaving in search of some Ambrosia and Nectar.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, I truly appreciate it. There are no footnotes for this story so far, I don't really think I need it yet. However, I wish to thank everyone who has read Arctic Ice…it truly means a lot to me. I would greatly appreciate a small review for my hard work, it would truly mean the world to me. I love hearing back from my readers.<p>

For now though, I'm off to make some tea and enjoy what's left of the New Year for me. May you enjoy yourself as well and please keep safe on the roads.

Yours Always

Chocolate Carnival


End file.
